The Horizon
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: Summary coming soon... Collide with MaziMe
1. Horizons

**Fatema: hi guys me and mazi did this story. But she corrected it so much!**

**Mazi: pice of cake! *walking out of the room***

**fatema: where are you going? **

**Mazi: *screaming in the kitchen* EATING A PICE OF CAKE! DO YA MIND?**

**fatema: No. wee don't own anything BTW.**

* * *

Chapter One

Across the horizon, the sun was rising, throwing a warm blanket over the people of Domino City. The sweet, beautiful Serenity decided to go out for the day to catch some fresh air.

But Serenity had a plan to fulfil:

Joey, her brother, loved Mai Valentine. He said that he only had a crush on her ever since Maximillion Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom. But Serenity knew that a crush only lasted for four months; after that, any feelings were classed as loved! Now all Serenity had to do was take Mai out shopping, get her comfy, tell her some stuff about her brother and finally ask her if she liked Joey.

The young brunette made her way to her blonde friend's house and walked in with the key she gained when she also gained Mai's trust and love.

"Hey Mai!" Serenity chirped as she noticed Mai sat at her dining table, arranging her deck of cards.

"Hey sweetie! What are you up to?" Mai asked, only pulling her head up for a split second to look at one of her best friends.

"I want to go shopping with you!" Mai stared at the young woman, sympathy etched on her face.

"Not today Hun'. I'm busy, how about Monday?" Serenity nodded, gave her a hug and left.

As she was strolling back home, she was staring at the sky. Then she heard her name being called from afar.

"Hello!" The person shouted again, "Serenity!"

Then she saw him; it was the one and only Mokuba Kaiba. He had grown over the years and taken his big brother's lead looks-wise. His nose was now quite slender and his eyes looked slightly smaller on his angular face. However, he still held a sweet and kind heart, something Kaiba was inexperienced in.

Serenity waved her hand shyly, feeling embarrassed at how handsome Mokuba had gotten over the years.

"How are you?" He panted, finally reaching the brunette.

"I'm ok I guess... Just really bored!" She replied. They sat on a bench.

"So Serenity, what have you been up to these last few years?" He asked.

"Nothing really; I went to school, college, now I'm in university! Today however, I tried to get Mai to admit whether or not she liked Joey but she was busy so I was heading home to be even more bored! What about you?"

He smiled and said, "Same as you really, went to school, hit puberty and now I can't walk down the street without girls either screaming my name or staring in awe at me. See?" And just as he said, there, across the street, was a small group of teenage girls, giggling and staring him.

Mokuba then stood up. "Come on, I'll be your entertainer for the day Miss Wheeler!" He started acting like a silly kid as he held out his hand for her to take.

Serenity replied, her voice in the tone of a princess, "Oh, why thank you!"

They both giggled and ran to his waiting limo. Serenity didn't bother to call Joey; he was asleep at that moment and had Tristan across the street if he needed food. Mokuba opened the door for her and closed it when he jumped in.

Serenity looked up to see Kaiba across from her, his arms and legs crossed as he stared at the black carpet of the limo in deep thought.

"So?" Mokuba asked as he buckled his seatbelt, "Where do you want to go 'Ren?"

"How should I know? You're the one **taking me out..."** She teased, making kissy faces at him as the car started moving.

Mokuba didn't have time to respond because his egotistical brother did the talking for him. "And what makes you think my brother would want to kiss you? He can have any girl he desires; why would he choose a poodle?"

Serenity looked down, not knowing what to do. Then, Mokuba came closer to her and kissed her delicate cheek. "Be nice bro, she's just a girl! She's never done anything to you!" Kaiba just smirked and tilted his face towards the window.

Suddenly the limo came to a stop; Serenity didn't have her seat belt on and suddenly landed on Kaiba's lap. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but it felt weird holding on to his lap as he pushed her off with a single finger. They both stared at Mokuba who hadn't moved at all. " What?" Was all he asked innocently.

The rest of the ride was silent, that is, until the driver, Roland, announced that they had reached their destination. Serenity looked around and realized that they were at the Kaiba Mansion!

"So, where are you going?" Kaiba asked. "You have to be back by nine and it's five forty-three already."

"Oh, I don't know but I'll text you when I find out and I'll be back **way** before that! So don't worry about me!"

Serenity smiled and unfortunately Kaiba saw it. He sneered and stepped out of the limo.

"What's with him?" Serenity asked as the car started up again.

Mokuba replied, "Nothing much really, he's just been overwhelmed with all the work he has; he fired six employees already just because he didn't like their ideas; he's usually happy with their work! So he's not been getting as much sleep as he used to because he's doing even more work. Sometimes I wish he'd just stop and hang out with me for a change. Like old times, ya know?" He asked me.

Serenity looked at him with a small smile and rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah... So where are we going?"

He smirked and put his hands behind his head. "Just relax and enjoy the ride will ya?"

* * *

"Just jump stop being a baby!" Mokuba screamed from beneath her. Apparently Mokuba's way of entertaining Serenity was to take her to a secret lake (that looked a lot like a beach) with a large cliff. It took an hour to get there and once they had, Mokuba had immediately thrown off his shirt, jeans and shoes and jumped off the cliff which Serenity guessed was at least eight feet high (only God knew how deep the water was)!

"Mokuba, I'm scared!" Serenity cried out to him, standing in her shorts and bra.

Mokuba sighed and shouted back, "I'm coming! We'll jump together!" A minute later, he reached Serenity and tried to pick her up princess-style but she felt very embarrassed! He was now taller than her by a few inches and as he jumped off the cliff, he grabbed Serenity by the hand.

It felt like falling into a bowl of jello. It was strange and as she rose back up, Serenity felt two strong arms locked around her. She opened her hazel eyes to see a pair of onyx ones staring back at her. Mokuba slowly let go of her and she kicked her legs to stay afloat. They then started to splash about and have a dunking contest!

About two hours later, Mokuba and Serenity strolled out of the water to the shade of the trees. They decided to pull out the picnic Mokuba had bought as the sun set, giving way to the stars. It was still a warm evening, so they decided to let their bodies dry before they dressed.

After his meal of tuna pasta boiled in tomato purée, Mokuba lay on his back with a hand behind his head as Serenity sat up, hugging her knees; they were both staring up at the beautiful night sky in peace.

The silence between them was broken when they heard a tune coming from Mokuba's jeans which lay at one end of the picnic blanket.

_"Conversation Four hundred and eight:_

_From: Seto_

_Message:_ _Mokuba! Where are you? It's almost nine_

_From:Mokuba_

_Message: Somewhere with the BEAUTIFUL Serenity Wheeler! ;D_

"Mind if we take a picture?" Mokuba asked, getting up and moving closer towards Serenity. She nodded her head while he wrapped his arm around her neck and they both grinned.

_From: Mokuba_

_Message: Here bro, a pic of me and 'Ren. We'll be home soon._

Kaiba stared at the picture that popped up on his phone's screen. What on Earth were they both doing at this time of night, in what looked like a forest, half-naked!?

_From: Seto_

_Message: WTF?! Home NOW!_

Mokuba put away his phone and looked at Serenity. "Ready to go home?"

She sighed, giving a disheartened nod. He picked up the blanket, basket and dishes after they had both dressed again.

The limo that was parked on the road next to their secret spot was warm. They jumped in and the limo started to drive off; Serenity moved closer to Mokuba and laid her head on his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around her as they cuddled for even more warmth.

"Thanks big bro!" She whispered cheekily.

Mokuba smiled and replied, "You're welcome little sis!"

The rest of the ride was in silence.

Half an hour into the drive home, Serenity fell asleep on Mokuba's shoulder, leaving him to gaze at her flushed cheeks and listen to her soft breathing on his lean shoulder, when his phone rang for the second time that night.

"Hey Mokuba, update me!" A female voice could be heard from the other side.

"Everything's going good here. It's all going as planned." Mokuba replied.

"Great. My half has problems though; what do we do?" The girl asked.

"Tomorrow; we'll talk then."

They then said their goodbyes and hung up. Mokuba looked outside the window and smirked in that trademark Kaiba style._ 'Everything is going as planned! There's not a single mistake. Now the rest is up to my brother...'_

* * *

**Mazi (MaziMe): Hey! Another story I'm helping Fatema with! I'm basically her Beta, but I'm not a Beta... Make sense? Of course it doesn't! Now people, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This is gonna be EPIIIIIIIIC!**

**fatema: she's just finished her cake and she's hight XD Los review for next chappi!**


	2. Coffee

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"I'm really glad we arranged this Mai; I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

Mai smiled and handed Serenity her coffee cup. There was nothing like some good girly time, at The Coffee Shop in town, to remind Mai that she indeed had a friend that constantly worried about her.

"You're always disappearing on me," Serenity continued. "You never even told me if you were able to win that duel you were practising for the other day."

Mai took a sip of her coffee, letting the warm liquid slide down her slender throat. "I'm sorry 'Ren. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Sometimes it almost seems like dueling isn't even important anymore."

This statement made Serenity raise an auburn eyebrow. Mai could clearly see the disapproving look all over her best friend's face.

"Don't say that Mai. You're an amazing duelist; you're the only girl I see dueling with so much confidence!" Serenity's eyes sparkled a little, "Whether you believe it or not."

They both took a sip of coffee as Serenity shrugged. She used to think dueling was just for boys, but Mai proved that stereotype wrong. "I did win the duel though," she said to Serenity who simply smiled. "My opponent was fierce but I had my feather duster right on time and won!" After her sentence, she began to stare at her lap in sadness as if she had lost the duel as well as her beloved deck.

Serenity leaned forward in her seat to rest her head on her arm. "What's the matter Mai? You don't seem very happy about it..."

Mai just couldn't bring herself to say it.

She'd been feeling neglected from her friends. She'd been alone all her life and she never had friends like Yugi and the gang. She had invited Serenity to The Coffee Shop for the sole purpose of telling her the truth.

"Mai? What's wrong?" Serenity asked hesitantly, wondering why her violet eyed friend was gazing off into space.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." Mai huffed, making the coffee in her cup ripple as she took another small sip.

"About what?" The brunette asked. "A certain special someone?"

"Serenity Isabella Wheeler," she started, using her full name, "You know that I like someone so why do you need to tease me? I'm afraid to admit it to him, it's so frustrating! He has such a **thick** skull! He's so blind in the context of love; but he has that sweet and charming side, the side you just can't help but love... The side you want to cherish forever, ya know hon'?"

Mai stopped to see how Serenity was taking all of this in and was glad to see that her friend was listening and nodding at her.

"That certain someone... Being Joey. He makes me feel free, 'Ren! He makes me feel like my home is with him; I don't truly understand the complexity of love but I think..."

"You think you love him?" Serenity whispered, reaching her hand over and taking Mai's. It was a comforting gesture that warmed the blonde to the core.

"Yeah, I think I do. And not only has he been there for me, but you have too. You're nicer than any girl I've ever met, even now, when it came down to me telling you I like J-"

Mai stopped talking as Mokuba entered the booth and patted Serenity on the shoulder. "Hey 'Ren. Is this seat taken?" He asked, pointing at two empty spaces.

Both the girls shook their heads (Serenity let out a small, "No.") as Mokuba turned around and seemed to be looking for someone. He turned back with a frown plastered on his face.

"Is everything alright Mokuba?" Mai asked giving a confused look to Mokuba who only waved off her question with a small smile.

"Well? Sit down Mokie!" Serenity gestured to the empty seat next to her as he sat down, stretching his legs out, reaching Mai's creamy ones.

"The day before was fun, don't you think?" Mokuba asked starting a conversation: he, again, gained a confused look from Mai. He turned to her. "Me and 'Ren here went swimming, had a picnic, then had to drive home to a **really** angry Seto. But first, 'Ren had to get back home and deal with another **really** angry Joey. But not as angry as Seto, my punishment was to clean the whole mansion including washing all the rugs and curtains and I had to dust all the chandeliers! So yeah... What was your punishment 'Ren?"

He asked looking at her, getting a blush from the girl.

"Mine was horrible! I had to make Joey an ice cream puff pie. So you can properly guess what happened, right?" She asked, causing Mai to choke on her coffee from giggling as she imagined Joey scruffily stuffing down an ice cream puff pie! "He's such a mess! Oh, I managed to move back home yesterday too; I was getting my house renovated and the roof ended up with some damp. So Mokie, if you ever wanna visit, it's number twelve, Honey Suckle Drive!"

Suddenly, Mai's phone rang. She jumped at the noise of her ringtone; when she saw the caller ID however, she calmed down. It was a magazine that had asked her for an interview and photo shoot. Mai said her goodbyes to Serenity and left The Coffee Shop.

Mokuba grinned when he realized it would just be him and Serenity. He glanced at the limo parked just outside the café; he then saw someone departing the black car.

"So are you free today?" Mokuba asked, coming up with a plan in his devious teenage mind. "I mean, can I take you somewhere? It's compulsory that Miss Wheeler is to attend this so-called date."

Serenity stifled up a giggle and replied, "Will Miss Wheeler get pushed of a cliff

again?"

Mokuba laughed and mouthed a "no." While they were so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't notice someone standing in Mai's place.

"What are you two laughing about?" An icy tone asked.

"Oh hey, you finally decided to come out?" Mokuba asked while Serenity waved.

Kaiba ignored Serenity and repeated, "What are you two laughing about?"

"Oh it's nothing much Kaiba, Mokuba just wants to take me out again." Kaiba glared at his brother when Mokuba started pulling on Serenity's hair in an effort to shut her up.

"I'm very sorry, but my brother has other plans. So he won't be attending your date." Kaiba said looking at Serenity.

"You know, I actually forgot; I even bought two tickets to Six Flags, what a shame..." Mokuba sighed while Serenity took a few sips from her coffee. "I know! You can go with Seto; he's already finished his work. And if I, by any chance, finish my work on time, I'll come!" He said a little too excited.

This caught Serenity a little off guard.

_'Me and Kaiba? Together? On rides? No, no, no! That's just not right, right?'_

"Kaiba, you don't have to go. I didn't know Mokuba had bought the tickets. I'm so sorr-"

Serenity was cut short when Mokuba said, "Oh look at the time! I have **a lot** of paper work. Seto, you owe me a favour so you can re-pay it right now! Love you both!" He pushed the tickets towards Serenity and ran off like the mischievous child he once was.

"I'm really sorry Kaiba; I have to say no to thi-"

Kaiba didn't say a word. He simply lifted a finger, signalling her to stop talking. "I'll see what I can do." He replied. "He won't get away with this. I don't like rides so you'll have to entertain yourself. Or you can count this as a date. Either way, I'm fine." Seto said while he took his coffee and took a sip.

* * *

"Why did you blow off plan B? Plan B was just fine! **And,** might I say, **working!"** A female voice shouted to her male companion from the back of The Coffee Shop.

"It's not my fault that Seto is as stubborn as a stupid ass!"

This only earned him a slap from the girl, "He's your brother so he's your problem! Go back in there and work out plan B!"

Unfortunately, as Mokuba ventured to the front of The Coffee Shop, a crazy mob of fangirls came running his way...

* * *

"So, I guess these belong to you now Kaiba." The young brunette muttered, handing him the Six Flags tickets.

"Keep 'em. Take your boyfriend out." Seto replied icily.

Serenity blushed and replied, "Umm, Kaiba I don't have a boyfriend..."

Seto smirked as his eyes glinted teasingly. He cooed, "Aww, does the mutt need you that badly?" He took the last sip of his coffee.

Serenity looked hurt, but shook it off. "Not really, I'm hardly having to visit him now so I don't think he needs me that badly!" She replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Kaiba. "I moved out a couple of months ago into my own little house."

Kaiba nodded and got up.

"Wait, you said you had nothing to do, right?" She asked.

When he heard her, he stopped in his tracks. "I never said anything."

"Well, no your brother did, but can you help me? I'm really desperate! You have to help me! You're the only guy I know who's strong enough! Not even Joey would be able to do this job... Please! I need a strong guy." She pouted, giving him a large pair of puppy dog eyes.

Kaiba raised both of his eyebrows and smirked. "He's a mutt; of course he's not strong."

"So will you? Only **you** can."

_'Fool, this will make your brother go crazy. Him knowing that you said he can't do something but I can!'_

Serenity stood up, putting her cup in the bin. She then grabbed Kaiba by the arm but to her discontent, he pulled away. "Remember Kaiba, only you." She repeated as they both left the shop...

* * *

**Mazi: IT'S FINALLY HERE! !**

**Fatema: YES! It's getting interesting now...**

**Mazi: Now I'm gonna go eat some more cake! Nom nom nom!**

**Fatema: She likes cake... A LOT... Anyway tell us what you think! Read and review!**


End file.
